Kingdom Hearts III: Paths of Destiny
by Infinity Soul
Summary: The mark of mastery is over. But that does not man the adventure is. With the Keyblade War nearing closer, our heroes must brace themselves for the fight against darkness. Only one side can win. Let the battle commence.


_**A/N: **_**Hello everyone, this is my first fanfic on the site. Please enjoy. **

**DISCLAIMER: I'm only going to do this once. I never have and never will own Kingdom Hearts. All rights go to Square Enix and Disney. Please support the official release of Kingdom Hearts III. **

Kingdom Hearts III: Paths of Destiny

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. Not the darkness you see in a unit room, not even pitch black. The darkness was the purest of black, suffocating any light, consuming everything, no escape. A lone figure, a boy, was surrounded by this. Falling, yet not moving at the same time. Was it even possible to move through this realm of pure nothingness? No feelings could be felt at all.

The boy was tired. Very tired. He had been fighting for too long. He wanted to give up. He was fighting a losing a battle. It would be some much easier to let himself fade away. No more worries. Finally be at peace. To be able to accept death and be with the ones he has lost. There was no point. No point of going on.

So the boy closes his eyes, letting the darkness embrace him so he could be free…

**MANY MONTHS EARLIER **

A bright light appeared, and with it Sora, who was coming back from the realm of sleep. Donald and Goofy jumped up in surprise when he appeared.

"Sora" shouted both Donald and Goofy as came running to tackle hug him. Sora, unprepared for this, was easily tackled to the ground, laughing at his friends antics.

"What's up guys? Miss me? I wasn't gone that long" said Sora with his usual carefree smile.

"Of course we miss you Sora. Every time you leave, something bad happens" said Goofy

"You need us by your side so you don't go running into trouble." Said Donald. Sora precede to laugh at this.

"Thanks guys, you're the best. What would I ever do without you?" asked Sora, still smiling. Donald and goofy both chuckled at this. At this point, Sora stated to look around.

"Hey guys, where is Riku?" asked Sora now confused. He expected to see Riku out here as well.

"He is inside the castle. He went into thee not too long ago with Kairi." Said Donald.

"Kairi?!" Sora jaw dropped when he heard the news.

"Yah, apparently Master Yen Sid wanted to see her" said Goofy. At this, Sora started to run inside the castle. He couldn't wait to see his other best friend and tell her all about what has happened. He heard Donald and Goofy call after him, but he could barely hear them. After running up the long flight of stairs to reach the top, he finally reached the final floor. He then preceded to knock very fast and the door over and over again until he was interrupted by a "Come in" from what could only be Yen Sid. On this, he ran into the room. In it, were Riku, Mickey, Yen Sid, and Kairi.

Riku rolled his eyes but still smiled at his friends antics, Mickey smiled and waved, Kairi smiled happily at her friend, and Yen Sid sat on his chair with his serious face that well… he always does.

"Kairi" cried Sora as he ran to hug his friend. "I can't believe you are here? Do you know that Riku is a Keyblade Master now? Did ya'? Did ya'? Oh man, we had such an amazing adventure and- Kairi, why are laughing?"

"I'm just glad to see you Sora, that's all" said Kairi smiling.

"Eh hem" said Yen Sid. "You have remarkable timing Sora. Now I won't need to repeat myself. As I was saying, I have recently learned that Kairi can to wield a keyblade. Since we need one final guardian of light, I have decided we shall train Kairi. As for you Sora, since you are not a master, you will train alongside her and Lea, if he decides to accept the training."

Sora smiled brightly at that. "Oh sweet! Did you hear that, we will be training together? This will be awesome! Now I can show you all the cool keyblade tricks!"

Kairi smiled as she listened. "I'm just happy I am learning at all. I can't let you and Riku go off saving the world every time while I stay back. I want to learn how to fight."

"Don't worry Kairi, you be at our level in no time at all" said Riku. "From what I saw in The World That Never Was, you are a natural"

"We better hope. We need all the strength for the next Keyblade War" said Yen Sid. "We are still missing 3 of our guardians." Yen Sid then stroked his beard as he paused for a moment "It is the utmost importance we find them."

"Master? Who are these guardians of light you speak of?" asked Sora.

"If I am not mistaken, you have met 2 of them before, a long time ago, and the third, you share a very special connection with Sora"

"But who ARE they?" asked Sora, who was very curious about these people. Yen Sid waited a moment before he answered.

"Their names are Terra, Aqua, and Ventus, students to the late Master Eraqus."

**A/N: And that is a wrap. Sorry for the short chapter, just wanted to get this first bit out. Please like and comment. Criticism is accepted. Flames make me laugh. **


End file.
